Trust In Me
by BelovedKane10
Summary: "An in that moment, everyone knew that history would repeat itself..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope you all who reads this story will enjoy it and comment/favorite/follow…**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any Game of Thrones characters only my ocs_

Chapter 1

"Do you believe that Westeros will go in shambles one day?" I asked, curious to what my father would tell me for I was a cynic like himself.

"Perhaps, it will if the King Robert won't get his head out of his arse" he continued, "My love, we are almost here in Highgarden about a mile more. Please, promise me to be on your best behavior."

"Oh father, Don't you trust me?" I smiled. He gave me a stern look but quickly laughed for he knew his young daughter was quite the handful.

Highgarden was such a beautiful place see it was far more beautiful than what my mother had told me when I was young. The way the castle glowed in the sun shining it's pristine white color or how the shrubbery were covered by roses mostly red roses. This castle was truly a sight to see and I couldn't wait to see more. Once my father and I exited the carriage we were met by my grandmother and uncle. "Grandmother! Uncle Mace!" I ran to give them a hug.

"My little rose, how beautiful you've grown to be… Now where is my grandsons?" she asked

"Wilam caught a fever and Adrian would rather be with books than people, mother said they would be on their way when he fully recovered" I told her. "Very well then, let's get you both inside" as she ushered us inside.

All four us continued to talk about recent events but were stopped for Grandmother needed to run an errand involving my cousins Margaery and Loras. I was left alone in my room for a bit but curiosity got the best of me so I left my room and began to wonder around the castle going about my way. I came across a long hall that held series of portraits of all Tyrells and I came across my mother and father's portraits together. They looked very much in love the way my father at her and the slight blush on my mother's cheeks. My mother was a Dayne and father is a Tyrell, my mother was the twin of my late aunt Ashara however, mother's hair was much lighter golden brown and her eyes a light lilac color different from Ashara's darker looks. My father was a tall lean man with darker locks but honey brown eyes. My mother says that when she first saw my father she thought he looked like a cat, of course she was kidding but it still humorous.  
"One day, you'll get your portrait up there with a the other Tyrells." my grandmother catches me off guard.

"I would very much love that but grandmother looking at the portrait of my parents I can't help to wonder will I'll be as happy as they were?" I asked her hopeful for some answers.

"My little Rose, don't let those thoughts go to your head it will only get you in trouble."she said

* * *

A week had passed, before a message from the king had arrived, inviting the Tyrells to Winterfell for there was said to be a tourney that was about to be taken place. It was to honor Robb Stark's Eight and ten nameday, however it seemed that there were a bunch of eager ladies to become the next Lady of Winterfell.

My father had given me the message and it read:

" _Warden of the North Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark cordially invite you to attend Lord Robb Stark's Eighth and Tenth Namedays. In Honor of both are eldest Robb Stark's name day. We invite all lords and ladies to attend for so please, come to celebrate this joyous occasion"._

" _Winterfell?_ " I thought, I called upon my maiden and asked her to pack for we would be leaving Highgarden within a fortnight. I had a restless night, dreaming of wolves, stags, lions, and roses; what had this meant?

Little did I know that I would be thrown into a game of thrones

* * *

After a long ride from the South to the North, House Tyrell was only one moon day away from Winterfell. Along the way House Tyrell came across other Houses such as House Glenmore, House Cassel, House Florent, and House was just a few from many Houses who planned on attending the "festival". I seemed restless to get out of the carriage, my mother and my brothers had joined us then on the way to Winterfell.

"Sometimes I feel as though I've given birth to three boys instead of two." Allina remarked to her daughter.

"Mother, I've been living in this carriage for days now and all I want is a nice warm bed!" I sulked.

"We're almost her my sweet, please I promise you can ride an hour before we get there. Promise?" She said.

"Alright." I quietly replied.

The next day was the day most Houses started to line up towards Winterfell. I was in awe as we approached Winterfell. Finally House Tyrell's turn to be introduce to House Stark lining from eldest to youngest. Lord Stark and my father shook hands while, my mother and Lady Catelyn Stark bowed to one another. All the while the Tyrell and Stark children interacted with one another.

We all awkwardly looked at each other unsure what to do, until Wilam broke the silence, "Well, congratulations on becoming a soon to be married Lord and I swear I always thought I'd married before you considering I'm two years your senior." Wilam remarked, as he shook the eldest Stark's hand. It had been true for the protective nature of Allina Dayne did not want to give up her eldest son to what she referred many Ladies as "whores".

"Oh stop it Wilam you're scaring him! Hello Lord Stark, Happy Name Day, My name is Aurora Tyrell but call me Rose if you'd like." I commented, feeling as if our straightforwardness was a bit too much for the young Stark boy.

"Oh, you must be Lady Sansa and Lady Arya pleasure to meet you." I continued. I looked to my right and my brother Adrian and Bran speaking amicably with one another as if they her best friends since birth.

"Wilam, bring your sister and brother now our time is up now. You'll talk to them soon enough we are heading to our chambers now." Lord Tyrell interrupted.

"Well Starks, we'll see you at the feast later on tonight then?" Wilam laughed as he had to drag both Adrian and myself back with him.

Upon entering my chambers it didn't dawn on me that I hadn't had much rest and so I fell asleep for awhile. Later that evening my maid Crissy had began preparing my dress for the feast.

"My Lady, my sure you'll be the most beautiful Lady at the feast tonight." Crissy said as she was tying the laces to my corset. "You think so? I'm sure there will be plenty of other Ladies looking even more beautiful than I'll ever be." I timidly said. I looked at myself in the mirror in front of me looking at my ombre purple silk gown with intricate black and silver designs on the neckline. My hair was done in a simple updo that held a silver pin that was of of late aunt. While, my violet eyes stood out with contrast to my painted rosy pink lip. I heard a knock on my door waking me up from my thoughts.

"Come in!" I yelled. "Well, look at you my little sister looking even more beautiful than the queen will ever be" Wilam cooed, "Are you ready Rose? Let's show the world that House Tyrell is ready to conquer the world!", as he slipped his arm around me arm.

"Alright brother, let the games begin." I said.

 **AN: Hey guys hope you like, I feel like changing the pov to 3rd pov? Any suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I'm glad that everyone is taking a chance on this story I hope you'll all enjoy it. I'm trying here so please comment, follow, and favorite I love feedback it lets me know what to write. I'll see you all soon!**

 **Bye!**

Chapter 2

The feast was full of many Lords and Ladies adorning their House colors with shade of blues, greens, greys, and much more. The room felt vibrant the minute Aurora step inside with her brother and it seemed that all eyes were on the siblings as they crossed the room.

"Her family is nothing but traitors…" a girl whispered.

"Targaryen Lovers" a man said harshly.

"Their aunt is rumored to be the mother of the bastard Stark, that's why she killed herself." another remarked.

Slowly the comments that were going her way were pushing her to the edge, if it weren't for Wilam giving her comfort and leading her to their table. "Shh, everything will be fine my sweet sister." he said, giving her a small peck on her head. When she saw their parents she knew that they had heard as well, but said nothing of it as the feast continued.

"You look beautiful my love, no Lord here is worthy of your beauty." Allina told her daughter. As House Tyrell continued to talk to neighboring Houses such as House Beesbury and House Cassel, Lord Eddard Stark interrupted his guest with an announcement.

"I Eddard Stark, Lord Paramount of the North, Warden of the North, Blood of the First Men welcome you all to Winterfell." he continues on, "My son Robb Stark future heir of Winterfell has come of age for marriage and so, to ensure a continuous line of Starks my son will choose his betrothed within 5 moon days. Now to continue our festivities my son will dance with one of many houses eligible ladies as well as, my eldest daughter Sansa Stark will choose to dance with a lord as well. So let the festivities commence." he finished. _My blood with be safe, we will continue on, he thought._

All Lords and Ladies began to line up in two lines the men on the left side and the women on the right side,Wilam and Aurora were across from one another looking for reassurance on both ends all the while, Robb and Sansa walked down the line. Sansa stopped midway the line and chose to dance with Lord Elijah of House Mander while, Rob took his time with list many of the Ladies were blushing and giggling he stopped to dance with Rose's cousin Lady Margaery of House Tyrell.

* * *

"My Lord, you bestowed me with great honor with dancing with me." Margaery said while both were dancing in the center of the room.

"Please, call me Robb" he smiled. "And I, Margaery." she remarked. They continued dance but they notice distinct laughter coming from the Tyrell siblings, both very close to one another Rose's updo in disarray looking flushed both looked so happy and carefree.

"What do you think about my cousins, such a rather odd pair… A beautiful odd pair." Margaery commented. Margaery did have to admit that the siblings beauty was uncanny, she felt herself flush just thinking about them but, she saw Robb look at her strangely so she cleared her throat. "Well, Robb answer my question?"

"Oh well, they seem rather carefree as if the world couldn't stop them." he continued on, "Thank you for dancing with me Lady Margaery, I hope you enjoy your stay in Winterfell." He lead her back to her table and then whisked off another Lady from another House. _Oh Robb, you foolish little boy, Margaery thought._

Rose and Wilam had grown tired of dancing so, Rose excused herself outside feeling the chill of the wind blow her hair in the wind. She decided to go for a walk letting herself get lost in her own thoughts but halfway from walking she bumped into a something hard.

"Oh, forgive me my lord I didn't see where I was going…"

'" Lady Tyrell?"

"I'm sorry who are you?" As soon as she looked up and dark eyes meeting her violet ones.

"Forgive me my lady, I'm Lord Stark's baseborn son Jon Snow" He said

"Rose couldn't help but blush at the sight of him, strong dark looks like true northern men, "I- I- I- call me Rose, why weren't you at the feast?" she asked.

"Lady Stark believed it was best I didn't offend any of the nobles with my presence." he said. She frowned at him, he felt as if he offended her but what she said in the next moment made him go rigid.

"Jon, dance with me." she said, "Dance with me, my last dance of the night. Please Jon?" She looked at him as she extended her arm to him. Jon looked at her hesitantly, before grabbing her hand and she suddenly twirled around marveled at how happy and carefree she looked maybe it was the wine she drank or the constant urge to dance but the way she looked tonight made Jon Snow feel things he never felt before. When it was over he decided to walk her back to her chambers but he couldn't help but feeling a little lighter when he was with her.

"Thank you for tonight Lady Tyrell, you surely made my night memorable."

"Jon, the pleasure is all mine. Promise me I'll see you tomorrow! Promise me?!"

"Alright. I promise," he said, as she slowly shut the door. _You are truly something else Lady Tyrell, he thought._

* * *

The following days Robb Stark would take a Lady in waiting to get to know each other in hopes of a courtship. This time Robb was with Lady Hera Glenmore the youngest of House Glenmore, she was very charming however, was a bit timid.

"Lady Glenmore, I believe that it's it quiet refreshing to talk to someone who doesn't want to talk about themselves." Robb explained, as they continued to stroll down in the gardens in Winterfell he heard laughter

"Jon Snow, for the last time call me Rose!" She told a flustered Jon, as Robb stood off from the distance observing Jon and Lady Aurora but he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of his brother who was talking to a girl that hadn't paid attention to him once here. He had heard rumors spread of Lady Aurora befriending his brother as many of the Ladies certainly his mother looked down upon but he hadn't believed it until now.

"Robb? Robb?" Hera tried to grab his attention, but she followed his eyes and noticed who he was looking at. "She looks quite in love with him, Don't you think Robb?" She asked.

"I've never seen him talk to a girl until now…" he remained quite. Today was the day he had to choose rather his Lord father and Lady mother his betrothed.

"I'll take you back to your mother now Lady Hera, I must talk to my father now." he said abruptly.

Further into the gardens, Jon and Rose were exchanging stories about the History of Westeros. "And he had crowned her the Queen of Love and Beauty, while everyone stood in silence…" he stated quietly. He was observing Rose collecting flowers of various kinds.

"My cousin Margaery use to say that she'd wants to be a queen but she is suppose to wed Renly Baratheon in the spring." she said softly.

"Would you ever want to be a queen?" Jon asked honestly. She turned her head slowly at him, her violet eyes showing nothing but warmth to him. He wasn't used to this kindness, through his years growing up in Winterfell Lady Stark made sure he wasn't welcome here but with Aurora he felt different.

"No Jon, I'm only ten and six years old I don't believe I would be able to rule seven kingdoms." she continued on saying, "I always wanted to marry out of love but I know I won't be able to." Her once happy disposition disappeared into a sad one as she looked down at the flowers she turned into a flower crown. Jon gently reached down for the crown and placed it on top of her head as he stood up and bowed dramatically in front of her.

"My Queen, will you do me the honor and dance with some foolish man as myself." Jon asked.

"But there is no music? A queen must have music in order for her to dance."she softly laughed as he began to twirl her around. He dipped her down and slowly steadied her as their faces were inching closer to each other.

"Rose? Father asked me to come for you" Wilam suddenly appeared in the garden. Jon and Rose left each other's arms as if they both were made of fire.  
"I will see you at the tourney tomorrow right Jon?" She embarrassedly asked, looking at her irritatingly.

"I will see, Lady Aurora." He hurriedly walked away scared to look back at her bother boring eyes into his back.

"Father, would not be happy about this Rose...everyone has noticed the way he looks at you when you're near." Wilam told his sister, he wasn't bothered by this budding romance but he feared that it would end in misery on both ends he just hoped his sister would be smart about this.

"I know Wilam, but He's different. I may sound like a foolish girl but I can't help it I should be able to choose who I want to be with."she argued.

"Rose, please don't let this go to your head because I fear the worst for both of you." He retorted.

* * *

After discussing with his Lord father and Lady Mother, Robb had made his decision with much surprise to both parents.

"Lord Stark, I am surprised that you want to form a marriage between the North and the South. King Robert would be pleased." Lord Tyrell continued saying, "However, I believe she should still be able to stay with her family in Starfall at least till her seven and ten nameday."

"Aye, I will allow those terms and for tomorrow I hope I see you all there at the tourney." Lord Stark stated. Lord Tyrell nodded his head and couldn't help but feel guilty for what he had done his wife wasn't too fond of this idea at all.

"Father you called?" Rose asked, as she entered Lord Stark's study with her brother. She couldn't help but fear the worst seeing the Starks there with her father talking about her future.

"Yes, my little flower I'm sure you had made the most of our stay here pleasant at Winterfell but I'm here to tell you that you will be betrothed to the young Robb Stark." He hesitantly said. Her voice had suddenly disappeared, she wanted to scream and cry but she knew she couldn't make a scene in front of everyone. Robb stood in front of her and she looked into his eyes and knew he had done this. "Of course, it would be an honor to be part of the Starks." she quietly bowed in front of everyone eerily gracefully.

"Excuse me, I feel the need to rest in my chambers to get ready for the tourney tomorrow." she said as she quickly exited.

"She'll come around my boy, she just needs time to adjust…" Lord Tyrell said.

* * *

 **A/N: Just to clear some things up!**

 **Jon sounds a bit out of character but I imagine him like this because I feel that his and Rose's relationship with shift later on since I will slowly be continuing to Season 1 GoT this is just a premise.**

 **Lord Tyrell aka Uther Tyrell is Mace Tyrell's younger brother, the reason that this family in particular lives in Starfall because Uther can't inherit much being that his the "younger" one.**

 **Faceclaims: Uther Tyrell: Eric Bana**

 **Allina Dayne/Tyrell :Natalie Portman**

 **Wilam Tyrell and Adrian Tyrell: Andrew Garfield and Freddie Highmore**

 **For Aurora Tyrell I haven't really found who she should be portrayed as any suggestions? Mind you Aurora is the only one who had inherited the Dayne looks while her brothers look more Tyrell with brown hair and brown/honey eyes.**

 **5\. I've been thinking about how I want this story to progress. Thank you, to all who commented/follow/favorite! 3 I'm sending you these virtual cookies in hopes you'll stay and read ;-; xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, I hope everyone is having a FABULOUS week so far and I appreciate all the love my story has been getting! Thank you guys! ^-^ Also, just those who are confused Aurora is Rose for short** _ **(Inspiration Sleeping Beauty 3)**_ **Don't forget to comment/favorite/follow xoxo**

Chapter 3

"How about you wear this magenta one it's rather sunny outside." Crissy explained.

Rose decided to trust Crissy judgement and wore a much intricate beaded torso silk gown that dipped in the front. Rose was still upset from yesterday's events but she couldn't let it bother her and she wanted to prove to everyone that she would not falter under the pressure.

"Come on Crissy we are going to be late!"

Rose could she the Lords and Ladies waiting to be seated while, the knights and a few Lords decided to volunteer at the torney itself. She notice Robb and Theon Greyjoy preparing the reins of their horses and decided to play the act of being "happily betrothed".

"Good luck, Lord Robb!"she shouted as Robbed waved from afar while Theon whispering something in his ear.

"Is she going to be your betrothed? I'll admit she does have a nice pair of tits…" Theon said suggestively.

"Stop, She hates me already for doing this to her.." Robb replied. _Although she looks beautiful He thought._ As she walked towards the stands all eyes were on her, the crowd splitting like the Narrow Sea as she passed by looking ahead. She looked like a Queen, and it was quite unsettling to others who were comparing her to her late aunt.

Once the tourney began, Rose felt her blood rush as she saw the men's swords clashing against one another watching as the first competitor's blood drop to the ground. She couldn't help but notice that Jon was nowhere in sight and her heart sank. Today would be her last day here before coming back to wed Lord Robb, Jon had become a dear friend to her the past four moondays.

"My love, you have been quiet?" Her mother Allina asked, lilac eyes looking at her with concern.

"I'm afraid that I am not ready for what I am to become, I feel that many Ladies hate me for not wanting to be in my position." Rose replied looking at her her dark violet eyes. Lady Allina knew her daughter wasn't pleased with marrying the young Lord Stark she recalls her daughter staying in her chambers with a fistful of tears the night before. She wasn't pleased the idea either but, she knew her daughter would be wedded off to a Lord eventually. Her eldest Wilam had also, told her about her daughter's budding friendship with the bastard boy and knew nothing could happen between them she just hoped her Lord husband found out.

"They are just jealous, I'm sure the young Lord Stark will be kind and honorable like his father. It will take time for both of you to grow and love each other just, start off with a friendship." Allina explained.

It was nearing the end of the tourney with Robb and Wilam were the remaining competitors left. Robb and Wilam were up to duel next and it was neck to neck, sweat dripping down their brows. Robb's blows were strong and harsh however, Wilam was quick on his feet. It had appeared that Robb and her brother were exchanging words to each other but it was unknown to the audience what it could be.

"Young Wolf, I didn't believe that we'd be the last ones standing but this is a challenge of how well you will protect my sister." Wilam barked.

"Your sister will be well protected, I would put my life at stake if she was put at risk!." Robb replied, trying to catch his breath for he was running out of energy.

"She is very beautiful and special, many Lords have offered their hand in marriage for her. Seven Hells, your brother even wants her…" Wilam responded back. Suddenly, Wilam had struck a cord in Robb and wasn't prepared for want was about to come. Robb roughly managed to strike his torso, causing him to collapse. Robb struck again and again then suddenly Wilam was on the ground with Robb's blade against his neck. Unbeknownst, to Robb he felt a cool blade pressed against his neck.

"Don't you dare Stark." Rose demanded, she had jumped from the stands and picked up the nearest sword and ran to the two fighting not notice her approach. She looked at Robb's wild eyes, trying to calm the wolf blood in him, he then dropped the blade from his grip and kneeled in front of her.

"My Lady, I apologize please forgive me." Robb said hesitantly. Robb looked up Rose and couldn't help but feel his blood rush for she looked daring in the way she composed herself. She extended her hand to Robb and then to her brother helping him up, "I'm afraid I drew much attention to myself, I feared for my brother's life but congratulations Robb." She shook his hand and saw her brother do the same.

"Champion of Winterfell, Lord Robb Stark!" Wilam yelled to the crowd holding Robb's hand in the air as a celebratory gesture. Rose couldn't help to feel a sadness wash over her, for she knew one day she was to Lady of the North. From a distance a pair of darker eyes connected with her violet eyes, sadness in both parties. Jon Snow slowly disappeared in the background amongst the crowd calling out Robb's name.

* * *

Today was her last day in Winterfell and she searched everywhere throughout for Jon and he was nowhere in sight, she was going to leave soon to Starfall during the evening. However, she wanted to see him just one last time because he was her friend. Finally deep in the forest, where the Weirwood trees were at she found him sitting beside a pond.

"Jon? Please talk to me, it's my last day here and I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye." Rose said as she slowly knelt in front of him.

"You are marrying my brother Rose, this must stop." Jon said.

"But you are my friend!" She explained grabbing his face softly with both of her hands. "Please Jon?" she asked quietly. Jon knew she couldn't say no to her even if he wanted, he liked her more then he should have yet, he knew nothing would transpire between them.

"Friends aren't supposed to be in this position," He whispered to her. Both of their faces near one another, temptation crossing each other faces. "Please Jon?" she asked softly, hesitantly she leaned towards him and captured her lips with his. Jon brought his hand towards her neck and inched her closer while, Rose wrapped her arms around Jon's neck pushing herself towards him. He lost his balance momentarily as he laid her gently on the ground. Her lips tasted sweet yet, they were wild and frantic with their movement. Their breathing became more frantic and desperate, Rose had never kissed a boy before but her body felt flushed against him and she longed for more. Jon felt his lower self grow stiff as Rose smiled at him yet, she wrapped her legs around his waist needed more attention than before. Jon's primal instincts began to take over as he hitched up her dress and felt the curvature of her hips. He had heard Robb and Theon exchange stories about pleasing a girl but he never thought he would ever attempt it. Feeling bold he slowly inserted his finger into Rose's warm center and hearing her moan softly only encouraged him further. Rose felt her insides tingle all over her body, this welcoming sensation taking over her train of thought. This was new foreign territory, but she didn't want it to stop until she couldn't take it much longer and was overcome with a feeling of euphoria. Jon slowly released himself from her hold but not before kissing her softly once more on the lips savoring what could be the very last kiss he would give her. Out in the distance, Rose's younger brother Adrian calling out for her since, her couldn't find her. Fixing themselves up the looked at each other one last time before laughing quietly for what they have done.

"Write to me please, I will miss you terribly please Jon?" She asked sweetly, with her violet eyes looking at him hazily.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to do anything else in the world." Jon continued on, "Have a safe journey to Starfall, Winterfell will need a Lady to rule the North pretty soon." His eyes showing slight sadness for he knew he couldn't have this beautiful girl in front of him.

"You know nothing Jon Snow." she quickly replied running up to him giving him a hug goodbye and a soft kiss on the lips.

"Goodbye Jon Snow."

"Goodbye Aurora Tyrell."

 **A/N: Oh my goodness, I'm blushing like a mad woman! But now we are done with the premise and off to the GoT we have grown to love. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I just had to hack this out quickly before it left my head. xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I appreciate all the love my story has been getting send more! Enjoy this next chapter! Xoxo**

Chapter 4

"There was a raven from King's Landing. Jon Arryn is dead. A fever took him. I know he was like a father to you…" Catelyn told her husband.

"Your sister, the boy?" he asked.

" They both have their health, gods be good. The raven brought more news; the king rides for Winterfell with the queen and all the rest of them. Even the Tyrells' to see that Uther's daughter is wed to Robb." She stared at him knowingly.

"If he's coming this far north there's only one thing he's after." He grimly stated.

"You can always say no, Ned" she softly replied knowing her plea would go unnoticed.

"I miss him." she softly told her brother, "I think of him almost every day being away from him. I've been writing to him every chance I've gotten, but the replies are becoming less frequent and more void of emotion. Something's wrong." as she looked at her brother with sad eyes. Poor Little Rose, you're going down a bad route he thought.

"Well, you are going to be the next Lady of Winterfell you have great responsibility ahead of you; a young wolf is waiting for your return. Surely, you can find happiness with him?" he told her.

"We are almost approaching Winterfell, Mother has told me that the king has already arrived. We won't be making a grand entrance," she replied ignoring his previous statement.

"Well, Rose I hope you know what you are doing," Wilam warned her.

They slowly approached the entrance at Winterfell and were greeted by Lady Catelyn and Lord Robb, Rose notice that he looked less like a northern man with his hair trimmed shorter and stubble gone. She and her family were escorted to their chambers for they would meet the King later at the feast, she couldn't help but feel eyes burning into the back of her head as she walked into the castle knowing that he was watching.

Jon watched her from a distance; she was more beautiful than he remembered wearing a vibrant green dress makes her stand out against Winterfell's dark background. He noticed her stop before entering the castle; he held his breath in hopes that she didn't see him and thankfully she continued to walk in the castle.

"Lady Stark, who is she?" the Queen stated looking towards the young couple dancing across the room. She knew that face looked very familiar to her, the pit of her stomach growing with jealousy, Ashara. Ashara Dayne died by throwing herself off the tower because of her "supposed" stillborn child. Cersei remembered visiting Starfall once she met Ashara and remembered how Ashara walked so freely and gracefully.

"The young Lady Tyrell, she is to marry my son by the end of the week, she's quite beautiful," Lady Catelyn stated softly knowing she hit a nerve. "I'm excited to see them wed he looks happy." she continued trying to jab back a the Queen from her earlier comments.

Meanwhile, on the floor Lords and Ladies filled the dancefloor, the pair that stood out amongst the rest was Lady Rose Tyrell and Lord Robb Stark who were attracting much attention.

"Thank you for letting me to escort you tonight, I know you don't want this," Robb looked at her in the eyes and continued "But, I saw something in you that made me sure that I should marry you. Can we try at least?" he looked hopeful.

"Of course, Lord Stark I-"

"Please call me Robb, Please?'

"Yes, Robb. But I can't seem to shake the daggers the Queen is throwing my way, all I want from you...from this is see each other's equals. We are to run this castle together as husband and wife. And I must warn you I don't want you to be unfaithful or drunk like the King and his Wife." She whispered fiercely in his ear.

They shared a small smile, knowing that they didn't know what was to come in the future for they continued dancing through the night until Robb had to leave and put little Arya to bed. Rose went, and she stumbled upon a huge mass.

"I'm sorry! My lord please forgi- Jon!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly, Jon reacted slowly and wrapped his arms around her. Rose, my Rose. He thought. He looked at her, and she still looked the same as he remembered. Her violet eyes, more vivid and bright filled with many emotions he just wanted to kiss away. Jon had never felt this way for anyone, through the countless of letters that were sent between them held so much for each other.

"I know," she tells him looking up at him with watching his every move.

"I'm leaving Rose, joining the Night's Watch with my uncle and we leave in a few moon days.." He said quietly searching for her reaction.

"If it's where your heart truly lies I can't stop you, I'm supposed to marry your brother…" she continued feeling bold, "yet, I feel as if my heart is breaking. I'm to be wed in less than two moondays... Let me give myself to you Jon. I think within these past months I've fallen in love with you but, you choose to break me. Let me. Please."

He looked at her knowing he couldn't tell her. Otherwise, she wanted him and he to her. Although they spent many months away from each other Jon felt as if he met his other half.

His forbidden fruit. And at that moment looking at her misty eyes and flushed face, he just had to take his bite.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is short because it has to options, 1. Call off the Wedding or 2. Wedding Continues**

 **Leave a comment of what you think**

Chapter 5

"Rose! Wake up!" Wilam shouted through the door behind Rose's bedroom, thinking what was taking her so long. Behind the door Rose woke up immediately finding the Jon had disappeared late at night. Feeling the need to leave her room she got out of bed and quickly changed in a simple plum dress, "I'm coming Wilam!" she replied.

She met her brother in the hallway desperately tired from the night before, "Has mother been planning for the wedding nuptials," she sarcastically said. She'd knew that the wedding was fast approaching, but couldn't help but to hate every moment of it, _This wasn't supposed to be like this… she thought._ Knowing that this wedding was supposed to go as plan.

"Don't be like that Rose, Mother is upset as much as you are but, she's trying to make the best of circumstances." He nodded off, "Besides, it appears that father has further intentions to marry me off too."

She softly looked up at him with understanding in her eyes, she knew he wouldn't inherit much since of their family tree, that's why father made him join knighthood in attempts to gain more prestige in the position he was in. She stroked his cheek softly, with tenderness only a sister can provide him and thought of the time when they were younger playing at the edge of the Summer sea.

"I wish things were different brother," she said softly.

"Aye, me too sister."

* * *

The hammering of the sword had kept him distracted for the rest of the day in the training yard, knowing he had to distance himself to ignore the ache within. The wedding was less than a moonday away, he remembered a summer ago where she had written him letters to him about her life in Starfall, how she'd wished he could visit her, and how she dreaded the inevitable wedding. He laughs to himself knowing full well that he dreaded the same and now the time was here, she would marry his brother and he'd join the Night's Watch.

"Jon, there you are!" his brother Robb exclaimed, specting the work he was doing with the dummy, "I'm sure the dummy, surely the dummy is due for some rest?" his eyes filled with laughter.

"Aye, I believe you are right," he continues to look at Robb with curious eyes eager to know what he was thinking.

"I wanted some advice," he explained, "I'm having second thoughts about the wedding, She doesn't seem keen on marriage and she hates me and sh-"

"Enough, Robb!"

He grabs Robb by this arm, "You promised that you'd marry her, don't be a coward because right now you are sounding like a scared little boy." He tightens his grip, "There are whispers of stories, of you being the luckiest man in Westeros because you are about to marry the most beautiful girl in all the seven seas. She's probably just as scared as you are because she is about to lose everything yet gain everything she will need. Become the man father raised us to be..."

Robb looked at Jon in such astonishment he never spoke with such passion before but came to a realization,

"You love her."

"Robb I can ex-"

"Does she know?" Robb looked at him with a questioning stare knowing that Jon wouldn't ruin anything for the sake of his brother.

"No."

"Brother."

"I know Robb."

Robb simply left after his conversation knowing that if Rose were to know that Jon loved her she would do anything in her power to stop this wedding and that was something Robb just couldn't do.


End file.
